Rock Of Ages
by Blackened Ice
Summary: What happens when the rookie guitar player Lucy Heartphilla meets up with the famous guitar player for the newest and hottest band Boundless Misery
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA

Fairy tale fanfiction

Rock of ages

Lucy heartafilla was looking out the window of her small and cozy rented apartment, admiring the build board that was directly across, she did this every day; the build board was a picture of the new hottest and latest boy band in magnolia, Wonderful Mystery was the bands name, Boundless Misery was made up of four people, gray who was the lead singer and guitarist, Loke who was the bassist, Lyon on the guitar, and Natsu who played the drums, Lucy believed that she was their biggest fan, she knew every thing about them, she knew how old each member was when their birthday is, what's their favorite food and color, she even knew that gray and Lyon where brothers, she wanted to meet them and talk to them and just, see, them in real life

Lucy got up from her chair sighing and thinking about how dumb her dream was ' meeting Wonderful Mystery huh' she was walking down the street with her guitar strapped around her shoulder, she and her friends had a small band and they sometimes had gigs at a local hub playing for a few hours, it didn't pay that much, but it was enough to get them by, she lived with her friends/ band mates who where all female, her band was made up of four people, herself as lead singer and guitarist, levy who was on the other guitar, Juvia who was on bass, and Erza who was on the drums, she was happy with her band, they've been friends with each other since they where in pre-school.

When Lucy finally got to the pub her friends where sitting at their regular table that was located right to the right of the stage.

Lucy's P.o.v

I was walking towards my friends with my guitar in tow. It was just like any other day, Juvia was drooling over a poster of gray Fullbuster that she had always carried with her, Erza was eating a strawberry short cake, and levy as on her computer, no doubt searching up new information about Wonderful Mystery.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek" levy squealed as she jumped up and down in her chair " guys guess what I found," she said staring at us with huge gleeful eyes. We all turned towards her

"What is it Levy-Chan" I asked wondering what kind of stuff she dug up on gray and the band

"I found Gray Fullbuster's Birth certificate" she said in a whisper. My eyes went wide, Juvia started crying and Erza looked at levy with her look that says 'and how exactly did you acquire this information' " Awe Erza- san don't be like that" levy pleaded with wide eyes

" JUVIA IS SO HAPPY" Juvia cried out loud, we all stared at her, even though this is normal every day Juvia behavior

"Anyways, here it is" levy said as she pushed the laptop towards us

Birth certificate

Name: Fullbuster, Lyon / Fullbuster, Gray

Date of birth: X766 / X766

Race: Human/ Human

Hair color: Silver / Black

Eye color: Black / Black

Blood type: O /O

Mothers name: Fullbuster, Ur

Mothers birth date: Unknown

Mothers race: Human

Mothers hair color: Black

Mothers eye color: Black

Mothers age: Unknown

Mothers blood type: O

Fathers name: Fullbuster, unknown

Fathers birth date: Unknown

Fathers race: Unknown

Fathers hair color: Silver

Fathers eye color: Black

Fathers age: Unknown

Fathers blood type: O

My son, if you and Gray are to ever meet again I want you both to know that I love you with all my heart, strength, and being, I also want for you to shed no tears for my death saved you both. it makes me happy to know that both of my boys are alive and well. I will always love you. And I will always be there in your hearts

Someone… once told me to think about my own happiness. But I don't think I look unhappy at all. Ain't that right? I have two cute kids. Growing everyday. Vividly spending each day. I am happy enough. I came here to get that happiness back, and that my child was you and gray, you two are my happiness, and I am glad I was able to see you before I had to go.

P.s. when Gray has no place to go or remembers the past that he had once went through, remind him that you and I are always there with him, and that we will never leave

- Forever with you, mom

Certifier signature: Barnet, E. kipsie

Doctor signature: D.R. TAKASHI B. MASAMUNE

Nurse signature: SANS R. FRAS

After reading the screen I gasped and quickly covered my hand with my mouth

"Gray-sama" Juvia cried making a puddle on the floor

"Wow Erza said finally finishing her cake.

" I know right," levy said taking the computer away. " I also found Natsu- sans certificate" she said pulling up the file and showing us the screen

Birth certificate

Name: Dragneel, Natsu

Date of birth: During the week of X766

Race: Human

Hair color: Salmon

Eye color: Black

Blood type: B+

Mothers name: Unknown

Mothers birth date: Unknown

Mothers race: Unknown

Mothers hair color: Unknown

Mothers eye color: Unknown

Mothers age: Unknown

Fathers name: Dragneel, Igneel

Fathers birth date: Unknown

Fathers race: Unknown

Fathers hair color: Salmon

Fathers eye color: Unknown

Fathers age: Unknown

"Remember son, food always equals happiness, and oh I love you"

My mouth once again drops open "what kind of note is that?" I screamed, getting aggravated. I decided to stop take a deep breath and strum some notes with my guitar _poor Gray and Lyon _I thought closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE CHOSEN

Lucy P.O.V

Today was not in any way just any ordinary day, the band and I practicing for upcoming gigs at the pub, Boundless Misery was getting ready to go on tour and the places they will be traveling to are going to be announced on the television in exactly one minute and five seconds. The band and I decided to crash at Erza's place, even though it's really creepy there. She has swords and armor hanging on her walls as decorations, last time we where over there, Juvias head was almost cut clean off when an ax accidentally fell from the wall and landed right in front of her, but anyway it was a good night and we didn't have to worry about humongous ax's falling from the sky. In fact we where all pilled up in front of the T.V waiting for the tours stops to be announced

" Ahh, 5 more seconds until the tour is announced," levy squealed in excitement

" 5,4,3,2,1. HURRY UP AND TURNON THE T.V." Levy shouted. I quickly pressed the button and the screen came alive. The screen showed a tall light brown haired peppy male maybe in his thirties holding a microphone; I automatically gave him the pet name 'peppy'. He started saying some things that I didn't care to listen to. The camera then zoomed out to show a couch that seated all four members of Boundless Misery. Levy and I squealed, Juvia started crying and yelling the name ' Gray-sama', and Erza sat there quietly staring at the bands manager Jellal Fernandes. We quickly quieted down when Peppy started to talk

" I am here with the latest teen boy band of the century Boundless Misery" the crowd went wild, Loke winked at the crowd and the noise got louder, but then subsided when Peppy put his hand up " now with what I understand this is going to be the boys first tour am I correct" he said to Jellal, who was standing next to couch along with the bands body guards Gajeel and Laxus. A cold shiver ran down my spine when they glared into the camera and scowled. I turned my attention back to Jellal and Peppy

" Yes it is and the band is also very excited too". The camera turned back to Peppy

"And I bet some of the fans are excited as well" he said waving to the crowd " now Mr. Fernandes, I have been informed that no body knows where the band is going for their tour, you wanted it to be a surprise is that correct". The camera turned back to Jellal

"Exactly" he said not taking his eyes off of Peppy

"And we all know that the fans have been dieing to know where, and tonight you all will get your answer, isn't that right Mr. Fernandes" the camera moved once again from Peppy to Jellal

"Yep," I started to get mad because it was taking so long to announce the places. Levy and I where jumping up and down in ecstasy.

" Ok I will now announce the tour stops for Boundless Misery" peppy said. We all moved closer to the T.V. we blacked out all the places that didn't have the letter M in it. My hopes started to drop, the band was only visiting five places, and Magnolia wasn't called yet "and last, but certainly not least…" he paused '_come on say it, say Magnolia'_ I pleaded my tiny fragile heart couldn't take the suspense. Peppy squinted at the paper "wait what does that say… Mu, May, Ma, Ma, Ma-" my heart almost stopped, set assistant came up onto the stage and helped him, " oh" Peppy said after the assistant whispered it into his ear " and the last place is… Mudolia" he announced my heart shattered and I started to cry with Juvia, levy joined us

"WHY!" we cried

"Oh, wait" Peppy said, I immediately stopped crying and ran to the T.V " there was a incident, the last cities name is Magnolia, well now that you know the places be ready to have your brains rocked out of your head by this amazing band. Goodbye and see you met time." The TV went blank for a second then a commercial came on, my mouth was dangling onto the floor, my eyes not blinking and still staring at the screen. My face suddenly turned purple and Erza smacked me on the back, making me take in a sharp intake of air, I didn't even notice I wasn't breathing till then. I was gasping on the floor then suddenly Juvia, levy and I jumped into the air

" **BOUNDLESS MISERY, ARE COMING TO MAGNOLIA" **we screamed, the last thing I saw was Juvia and levy doing a dance before I passed out._' I get to meet Gray' _I squealed in my mind just before everything went black

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. BUT IT WOULD BE NICE TO OWN GRAY

CHAPTER THREE:

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up, feeling dizzy, and for some reason happy, and when I say happy I mean overjoyed happy, not ok I get to live to see another day happy. But any way I opened my eyes to see brown ones staring down at me. I jumped back to the back cushion of the couch, while the owner of the brown eyes smiled

" THAT'S NOT FUNNY, I COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK," I screamed at Erza who was obviously enjoying my near death experience "what happened, and why are levy and Juvia like that" I said rubbing my head, I looked over at said people, levy was staring at the TV, her mouth wide open her eyes reflected the action of her mouth. I shook my head and turned to look at Juvia, she wasn't in any better of a state as levy, and maybe even worse, she was curled up into a ball, tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes, she was also mumbling something that I could have sworn was "Gray sama and Juvia Fullbuster"

" Ok, what in the world happened?" I asked as I turned towards Erza, she looked at me as if I was crazy, and then put her hand under her chin to jester that she was thinking

"Well I have to say that this all happened when it was announced that 'Boundless Misery' are going to have a concert here in magnolia, then you fainted, and then finally those two went into spasm type modes" my mouth dropped open.

"What about the tickets!" I shouted, and that's what snapped the two out of their trances. Every one but Erza freaked

" Already taken care of" she said with a smile. Huge smiles popped on each one of our faces. We all ran up to her and hugged her

" You're the best Erza!" we all screamed in unison. And that's how that next day started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Gray P.O.V.

[In Gray's room in the mansion]

"Let's go get up, were goanna be late leaving .Which means…" a familiar voice came from near my ear. But I couldn't quite make it out due to my sleep induced mind. "… then we will be running behind on the road and have to do double time just to be back on schedule"

"Maa" I waved the person off, which only gained me a smack over the head and a one way trip to the floor.

"Were you even listening to me" the voice screamed. I shook his head.

"Mmmmmm" I groaned ignoring the person that was now kicking him. Then the door swung open and Lyon stepped in, went over to me, grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the bathroom

[In the kitchen]

I slouched in his chair and put my head down. Everyone was in the room, eating something I didn't care to look at. Jellal got up and was rushing around the room grabbing thins and running in and out of the door way. My mind was reeling but I was able to make out one clear thought _same old Jellal, always in a hurry. Awe who cares it's not me so I'm happy_ I allowed myself to smirk a little.

"Gray, sit up and eat, we have to leave soon" Lyon said settling down in the seat beside me

"Not hungry" I mumbled laying my head on the table

"Eat"

"No"

"Eat"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Well, now I know that you're actually asleep. You would have to be awake to fall for that"

"No, no, no, no, no" I mumbled like he was a broken CD. Lyon took a piece of bacon off of his plate and waved it in front of my face. I jumped up landing with my feet on the chair and my knees bent

"I'm up, now give me the precious" I said eyeing the bacon. Lyon placed the bacon on my plate. I leapt for it and in half a second it was devoured. That's right nothing comes in-between me and my bacon, not even my favorite pass time: sleep.

"OKAY TIME TO GO" the voice from earlier said I growled and Lyon smacked me

"Awe, come on Jellal, just a few more minutes" Loke whined from across the table. He had a mirror in his hand and was starring at his reflection. Jellal stared at him with an irritated look on his face.

"First I had to deal with Gray and now you, no. Everyone in the R.V. NOW" he sternly said starring at the band, mostly me. I groaned and Lyon dragged me away to the R.V. yeah that's right we're using an R.V. as transportation. Jellal and Lyon thought it would be fun. I thought it would be the worst experience of my small life; living in a medium sized sardine can with six other guys, one of which has problems with fumes: Loke. He's obsessed with spraying hair spray, perfume, and cologne everywhere. And yippee for me that my body seems to have a problem with all of said fumes, this situation usually ends with me gagging over the toilet bowl. But enough on that Natsu gets motion sickness, Gajeel and Laxus both snore obnoxiously loud. Jellal nags constantly and Lyon, oh Lyon he is very… lyonish. He's way too overprotective. And I wonder of what. it's not like I do stupid things… ok well I do stupid things but not a lot… often… more than twice a day… okay I give up. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a delinquent or anything like that; it's just that it looks so tempting and fun in my head or when Natsu does it. And NO I do not take after Natsu; I would rather lock myself in a room full of Loke's toxic fumes and nagging Jellal's.

Normal P.O.V

"Yo, popsicle stick. Stop eyeing my food" Natsu growled while shielding his food with one arm and banging on the table with the other. I snapped out of my trance and growled back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FALME BRAIN" Gray yelled

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING FLAME BRAIN, ICE BLOCK" Natsu yelled back

"YOU WANNA GO, SQUINTY EYES" Gray spat

"LETS GO, UNDERWEAR PRINCE" Natsu spat as he jumped onto the table. Gary followed suit. Their fist were coiled,

"WHATS WRONG DROOPY EYES SCARED?" Natsu teased as they readied themselves. They were about to pounce when Laxus grabbed Natsu by his collar and Lyon did the same to Gray. The latter's were plopped down into their chairs, they pouted and everyone else rolled their eyes. Every time the two teens looked at each other they scowled and turned away.

Grays P.O.V.

Jellal snapped his fingers, Laxus and Gajeel dragged me and Natsu out of the house and onto the R.V. by our collars, Laxus threw me onto a reclining seat in front of the window on the left side of the R.V. right in back of the driver's seat behind the divider and Natsu was dropped onto the sofa on the other side R.V. the others took their own seats; Lyon sat on the sofa behind me whipping out a book, Loke went into the bathroom to fix his hair, Gajeel went rumbling the fridge, Laxus sat on the sofa behind Natsu, and Jellal took his place at the wheel. I sighed and turned to look out the window. I tried to relax and thought of the bands schedule. Five towns, four weeks spent in each. We play in a different location in that town, three times each week. I heard Laxus snore. I cringed, hating the sound. '_Only twenty more weeks left' _I tried to reassure myself. And then slipped into my favorite pass time: sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Gray's P.O.V. 

_I was breathing hard. My heart beat was ringing in my ear, as my bear feet hit the black floor. I was surrounded by a black void running trying to break free. I stopped to catch my breath. I was sweating, tired, hungry, and trying to not fall out from fatigue. The floor started to burn my feet and the air became thin. I grabbed my neck and forced myself to stay up on my feet. My neck prickled and my hairs stood on end. I then knew that I wasn't alone. In a way I felt relived but yet scared at the same time. I wanted to go home. I felt something cold drop onto my neck. I stilled, tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. The burning of my heels became too intense; they felt like they were being burned with a white hot branding iron. I pushed myself to keep going. More of the cold substance fell onto me I finally looked up, and immediately regretted it. The black void caved in and I was drowning in water. The water soon dispersed. I sat there and brought my knees up underneath my chin and sat there, I buried my face into my lap trying to keep myself calm. An arm came up from behind me and grabbed me by my shoulder; I yelped and tried to scurry away. Another hand appeared and wrapped around my waist. Then the arm that was on my shoulder wrapped itself around my chest and pushed me up against something hard and firm. A white figure was connected to the arms; the hard surface was the figures chest. I wanted to cry but instead bit down hard on my bottom lip, a wet substance flowed down my chin and I realized that I was drawing blood from my lip. The arm around my chest placed his hand in between my lips and shook its head and said no. the arm around my waist replaced the one that was on my chest I was too busy hyperventilating to notice that the voice was familiar. The figure pulled me closer and whispered into my ear_

_"Gray…" I panicked even more. How did the figure know my name "Gray," I struggled more and the hold that the figure had on me tightened. I thrashed out vigorously trying to scream for help. A pain hit my side and the figures legs secured around mine. The voice called out for me again. And again I was too petrified to notice that I knew the voice. "Gray Gray" I thrashed out again "GRAY!"_

I snapped my eyes open and let out a yelp. Five frightened eyes were on me. I tried focused more on my surroundings. Jellal raised his hand to my forehead, I flinched away and the frown that was already settled on his face deepened. It was then that I noticed that I was on the floor and Lyon was in the same position as the white figure was. I also noticed that Lyon was whispering sweet words of comfort into my ear. I tried to move away but Lyon wouldn't allow that. I un-tensed to show him that I was fine "are you okay now" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He reluctantly let go and made himself sit up. I stayed on the floor for a minute taking in a deep breath. And with that I sat up. I ignored the hands that reached out to help me. I made myself to stand and immanently wished I was still lying down on the floor. I stumbled, rushed to the bathroom, locked the door and emptied my stomach contents into the toilet. I ignored the banging on the door and laid on the toilet seat until I could gather myself well enough to stand again. I made sure not to let my head fall into the bowl while I rested. I finally got up, still ignoring the harsh banging and decided to take a shower, the sticky feeling from the residue of the sweat made me uncomfortable. The banging and yelling increased in urgency when I turned the water on. I rolled my eyes as I got in. They made it seem as though they thought I was too weak to even take a shower by myself, or maybe they thought that I would drown myself out of sorrow or something. The door finally busts open as I rinsed off. I was grabbed roughly by a pair of hands and rapped quickly in a towel. Big arms engulfed my smaller figure and tightened around me. I sighed and allowed myself to be coddled if only to ease the heavy presence of fear in the atmosphere. They dragged me over to one of the bunks and gently tucked me firmly under the cover, my arms where firmly glued to my sides. And the only thing visible was my face. Laxus whipped out a notebook and scribbled down the event. He also asked me questions like 'how are you feeling' and things like that. I tried to answer as honestly as possible. At the end Jellal went back to the wheel, Natsu sat on the lower bunk right across from mine and kept an eye on me as he lay facing me, Laxus and Gajeel sat on the couches; they were looking through the notebook comparing and contrasting notes and ideas. And Lyon crawled over me and laid behind me with one arm over me to keep me steady in his grasp, but did not get under the covers ,he was ready to spring into action if need be . I sighed; this was the fourth intense 'Nightmare Attack' as Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel dubbed them. In the past nine weeks. I retreated more into the covers and prayed that I wouldn't have to go through that twice in one night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Lucy's P.O.V ____

"Lu- Chan… Lu-Chan" levy called from down the street. I turned around, waved and smiled

"Hi, levy-Chan" I said cheerfully. Erza and Juvia came up from behind her.

"Want to go get ice cream we have extra money from the gig last night" she cheered finally screeching to a halt. I thought about it for a moment. But I had to get to my part time job. I really needed the money to pay my rent

"No, I can't" I raised my shoulders a bit hoping they would understand "I can't, maybe next time, ne?". They smiled back at me.

"Ok, see you later" levy said running down the sidewalk towards our favorite ice cream shop. I sighed, turned around, and kept on walking. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and fiddled around with my name tag. I then went over the line I say about forty times a day. _Hello and welcome. My name is Lucy and I will be your waiter today_. I sighed again_ at least I get enough to help pay rent._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Gray's P.O.V

I woke up feeling a little dizzy and painfully stiff. It was hot and I felt restricted. I opened my eyes, even though the guck made it hard to do so, '_I don't remember taking my eye drops last night' _I thought calmly in my head, I groaned. Thinking hurt and my mouth tasted funny. Across from me Natsu lay with his face turned toward me, I frowned. Natsu lays on his other side. I then struggled to turn my body around in the comforter. Lyon lay motionless next to me. Yeah I mean we were planning on sharing a bed for the trip, but something about this wasn't right. Then it hit me, the memories from last night. I sighed and stared at Lyon for a few seconds, and then at his hand; my bite mark was almost fully gone. So, I being Gray Fullbuster and having a lot of practice with sneaking around, carefully slid from out of the bundle of covers and made my way over to the fridge. I took out eggs, butter, milk, juice, and cheese. Turned on the stove to high; for quicker cooking of course, took out four pans and put them on the eyes, and popped four pieces of toast into the toaster. I then started to cook the eggs. And of course again with me being all stealthy and what not, I was able to do all of this and Jellal, who was still at the wheel, still not notice that I was even up, nor did the others. Being me has its advantages. When I was done making the eggs and twelve pieces of toast, I set the table and poured orange juice into twelve glasses that I brought out earlier. I snuck up behind Jellal and laid my head across his shoulder.

"Maa, breakfast is ready" I said in a tone that made me sound like I was whining. Jellal jumped and accidently swerved the R.V. A few beeps sounded from other vehicles and Jellal turned into the rest stop. He glared at me, and I smiled at him. He laid his head down on the wheel and I went to go wake up the guys.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep" he asked groggily. I snorted

"But that would mean that I wouldn't have had the pleasure of scarring the living day lights out of you this fine morning" I said and then chuckled. He got up and made his way to the table where the plates were neatly made. I shoved Natsu and he laid there on the floor still asleep. I went over to Laxus and Gajeel. I would wake Natsu last. I _gently _shook the two body guards, _Ironic right_, _me gentle,_ who looked at me confusingly. I pointed to the table; they got up and sluggishly moved over to the seats. I then moved over to Lyon and shook him. He sat up quickly and tightened his hold around the covers I use to occupy; he was tense, _now imagine what would happen if I were in those _I thought then shivered a bit. He looked at me then at the covers confusingly, it took him a second to realize what happened and then gave me a reprimanding look. I shrugged it off and pointed to the table. I then went over to Natsu and yelled…

"YO FLAME BRAIN, WAKE UP" Natsu jumped up and sent a fist towards me, I dodged it and sent one towards him, which he dodged as well.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLIN' FLAME BRAIN, FIGURE SKATER" he yelled furiously. _Always energetic _I could feel the others sweat dropping. I sighed, man I've been doing a lot of sighing today. Maybe it's just the high concentrations of idiocy flowing through the air that triggered it. Awe well.

"BAKA STOOP YELLING AND GO EAT" I yelled. He immediately snapped his head toward the table and quickly plopped himself into the nearest seat. I rolled my eyes; hopefully that doesn't happen a lot today. I grabbed the pillow from off the floor and jumped into the recliner that I sat in yesterday. I was extremely tired for reasons unknown, but didn't bother to care for it, as long as I could get some shut eye. I felt six eyes on me, I ignored them, and sadly for me they noticed and intensified their glaring. I gave up and turned half lidded eyes to them, I tried to widen them to their normal size, but they were as heavy as led, so I gave up the effort and let them drop. "What?" I asked annoyed. Lyon's gaze intensified even more, if that was even possible.

"You're not eating" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yeah, so?" I asked in a lazy tone. I just wanted to sleep.

"Why?" he questioned

"Why do I need to?" I said still in a lazy tone, except this time my words started to slur.

"It's Breakfast, the most important meal of the day. And I also don't recall you eating dinner nor lunch yesterday. You need to put something into your body. And tell me why you didn't make a plate for yourself!" he stated, and then yelled in a somewhat stern/calm voice during the last sentence. I _really _didn't care for what he was saying but listened anyway, not wanting to face the penalties for not doing so later. I turned my head back to the window and closed my eyes. "I'm not hungry, so I didn't make a plate for myself since that would be called wasting food" I said in a monotone/ 'No Duh' tone to get on his nerves. I heard him get up, pick up his plate, and move to kneel in front of me; I opened my eyes to see him holding a fork with eggs to my face.

"You will eat" he stated.

"Mmm" I moaned turning a bit to get away from him. He held my arm firmly and moved me back. He then stared into my eyes and said…

"You. Will. Eat.". I groaned but took the morsel off of his fork. To tango with a 'Morning Lyon', which is one of the worse stages of the 'Lyon Day Cycle' on the 'Lyon Calendar', is like making a clear path to an impending death. He kept feeding me. He smiled; I rolled my eyes. See today is the start of another typical day in the life of Gray Fullbuster_. I just want to sleep._


	8. PARFUM

Chapter eight: Perfume

Gray P.O.V

"SHUT UP!" Jellal yelled at us from the steering wheel. Lyon grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me backwards on to the couch and Natsu was flung onto one of the bunks by Laxus. Loke came trotting out of the bathroom with his mirror in his hand and plopped down on the floor in front of the couch that _I_ was sitting on. The smell of Axe was overpowering my sensitive nose. I got up, _calmly,_ and made my way to the bathroom. And I being _soooo intelligent _walked in and closed the door forgetting that Loke was just in there, so you all should know what happened next so I'll spear you the embarrassing, and horrifying details. But to cut to the chase, let's just say that my body wasn't made for such strong fumes which led me to run out of the bathroom and trip over Loke who was laying stretched out on the floor, and to make it worse, I _fell _on him _face down_, into the dizzying smells. First the breakfast problem and now I was laying face first in the intoxicating fumes that Loke bathes in everyday. Today really hates me.

"Loke!" I yell as my eyes open. I found myself laying in the recliner, which I fell off of trying to maneuver around to see where I was. I was looking around to find where the man woman was when a sickening sweet smell towered over me. I dared not to move, not flinch, or anything, death was looming over me. In my head I mentally started jotting down my will

_Inner self:_

_I leave all my guitars to Lyon, my personal drawings to Lyon, my hidden stash of paint bombs to Natsu, may he use them well, he is my only hope for the future of pissing off Jellal. _wow never thought I would ever even think of that in my life, Natsu being hope, hmm. It tastes funny on my brain buds, but whatever. _I leave my hidden cook books_ _to Gajeel since he's been threatening me to find the location. And leave my fluffy giant mutated bunny- rabbit bear-snapping turtle- rattle snake- alligator- princess stuffed animal, Fruu-Fruu, to Laxus. I know he'll take care of her. And Jellal gets NOTHING hahaha; take that for bossing me around and stealing my cotton candy from the fair we played at two years ago, hahaha. And I want all my cash to be burned at my funeral so everyone can see the beautiful bonfire that represents my awesomeness and my tribute to the world. And for Fruu-Fruu to sing "Down with Jellal" and have everyone hail ME. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_End of inner self_

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OOO, HAHAHAHAHA."

"GRAY!"

"HAHAHA-… wait huh" I looked around to see everyone starring at me. Natsu had a devious smirk oh his face, Lyon looked thoughtful, confused, worried and scared, and both Laxus and Gajeel looked like they would be jumping for joy, Loke looked disappointed and Jellal looked down right furious.

"Gray" Lyon came closer to me "are you feeling alright," I looked at him quizally and then finally realizing something, I started to feel all over my body

"Wait" I said still feeling over my body "ha…hahaha. I'M STILL ALIVE" I jumped up and squeezed Jellal hard. Then I looked up to see menacing eyes staring down at me.

"Down with Jellal huh" I suddenly felt small as the eyes where cutting me down. I stood up completely and walked to the bathroom "I'm goanna go take a cold shower" I said walking away scratching the back of my head (the black star is shinning in jellals eye)

Normal P.O.V 

"Down with Jellal" Jellal said as he turned to Lyon like he has the answers Jellal's eyes were closed and an anger mark (note: remember to find out what that means later) was clearly twitching along with his eye. Lyon sweat dropped

"You know how he gets when Loke's fumes go to his head"

"he forgot to put me in his will." He stands up on the chair "NO ONE FORGETS LOKE STELLAR"

"Uh Loke" Lyon called

"I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER ME GRAY, NO MATTER HOW CLOSE WE NEED TO GET OR HOW LONG. YOU WILL REMEMBER ME" Lyon and everyone else sweat dropped

"I don't think that's necessary" Jellal commented

"Poor child. Doesn't even remember the most gorgeous face in this universe" Loke spoke to himself as he sat in the corner feeling sorry for Gray

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"so sad"

"YOU USELESS STUPID WALKING PERFUME BOTTLE"

{Somewhere in the world}

What is it master Ichiya the tallest blonde of the Tri-men Hibiki, asked looking at the man stretched over the marble table with feathers lain across the top.

"I feel a disturbance"

"That might have been me. I haven't eaten lunch yet" a man servant that was washing the floor with perfume nervously laughed as a few strands of reddish- brown hair fell from out of the bow that he had it in. Ichiya thought for a second then laid back down on his stomach,

"THAT MUSH HAVE BEEN IT. NOW BACK TO WORK"

"HAI SENSEI" the three Tri-men spoke in unison as they continued to give the man a oil massage.

"MORE PERFUME" he snapped his fingers

"HAI ICHIYIA SAMA" they coursed

"The man that was mopping the floor sweat dropped '_so inconsistent'_

**_READ A.N._**

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES. I HAD NO INTERNET AND NO INSPERATION, AND THEN THIS CAME TO MIND. BUT NOW THAT IM BACK UP AND RUNNING, I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS OUT FOR MORE OF MY STORIES IN NO TIME. I HAVE BEEN ASKED FOR MORE GRAY X LUCY. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LUCY P.O.V AND IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME IDEAS THEN I CAN GET YOU GUYS WHAT YOU WANT. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU, CAUSE RIGHT NOW IM STUMPED. TILL NEXT TIME, STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**

**~BLACKENED ICE OUT**


End file.
